Red Carpet Romance: Bade at Prom
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Prome never happened, Beck and Jade went together. Jade finds out something about Tori and decides to help. BADE, little Tandre, and bit of Jori friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**So I had my senior prom the other night and I'm still in a promish mood! This is a Bade fic, assuming that Hollywood Arts had an annual prom, instead of Tori's prome, Beck was not in Canada, and Jade did not have a play scheduled the same day.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine :/**

"I can't believe you are making me do this!" Jade hissed to her boyfriend of two and a half years.

"It's gonna be fun, come on!" He insisted, dragging her out of his little RV bathroom, where she had just finished applying her make-up.

"I doubt that." She muttered dryly, flattening her short dress. It was Beck's favorite shade of blue/green, frilled a little at the bottom to make it poof out a bit, and it fit tight to her curves. It wasn't bad as far as dresses go, but Beck had insisted she buy it for PROM. Seriously! The boy had issues, but he had promised Jade that if she came along, acted polite, and did the whole thing right, corsage and all, then he would play her favorite movie in the local cemetary and buy her coffee for a month.

Even with his deal Jade wasn't keen on going, but she could tell Beck really wanted to go and if it was important to him, she didn't mind complying as much. Also if she had refused to go, there was a chance he would have still wanted to go anyway and would have taken Tori "as a friend" instead. The last thought was enough to convince Jade to suck it up for one night. Still didn't mean she was happy about the arrangements.

Beck smiled at her "enthusiasm". "You'll have a good time," he promised, pulling her close to kiss her cheek, "I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She rolled her him. Looking down at her dress one last time, she took his hand and together they walked out the door.

The prom was going to be held at the school where Tori and a few other excited classmen had been working endlessly to decorate for the elaborate theme, Red Carpet Romance, so clichely Hollywood. It made Jade want to gag. They arrived about thirty minutes after the announced starting time, partly because of Jade's reluctance, partly because Beck had wanted to be "fashionably late". Either way, when Beck finally parked his car and escorted Jade to the desk where some gank was taking tickets, the party was in full swing. People were dancing, or standing to the side swaying, either that, or talking, getting punch, or making out in the back. This was so pointlessly stupid, Jade was almost regretting agreeing to the compromise. But before she complain, was pulling her over to the place where their friends stood.

Andre, and his kissing obsessed girlfriend were making out, next to an uncomfortable looking Cat, who, had come with Robbie. Tori, busy arranging everything, hadn't had time to look for a date, but Eli(from the Pilot episode) was standing next to her in the group trying to start a conversation. Jade wanted to laugh at Tori's uncomfortableness. She was being as polite as possible to the boy but Jade could tell the Latina held no real interest for the him. Probably because she still had ideas of her and Beck in the back of her mind. Well, Jade thought, that will never happen. Besides, voicing the opinion would only make Beck mad at her.

"Hey guys," Cat giggled excitedly, "Check this out!"

She reached up to the top of Robbie's hat and pushed something. In the next moment, the hat lit up and spun around, flashing lights. "HAHAHAHA..." Cat laughed, not noticing that Robbie was smiling like crazy because she was giving him attention. It was only a matter of time before something happened there, Jade was sure of it.

Beck was trying to hold a conversation with Andre, but it was proving difficult, as his..um, partner, kept pulling him into a liplock. Jade could tell by the look on her boyfriends face that he was awkwardly annoyed with the constant interuption. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear.

"Come on," she whispered, "Dance with me."

He obliged only too willingly, letting her lead him out to the dance floor, and pulled her close to him in a slow dance. He smiled down at her. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing,"he shrugged, "just didn't see you being the one to start the first dance."

"Well it was a good excuse to get away from that." she insisted, glancing back at the others. Beck just laughed, looking at them too.

"They aren't that bad you know, we could have picked worse friends." He stated, looking back at her.

"I guess," she agreed slowly, "But I still don't like Vega."

"I know," he reminded her. They danced in silence for a few minutes, Jade laying her head on Beck's shoulder. Everytime he would spin turn them she would catch a glimpse of their friends. He was right, she supposed, their friends were pretty decent. She wouldn't even mind Tori, if it wasn't for the threat that she imposed. Cat knew enough to keep a friendly distance with Beck. Even the two of them kissing for the short film Dale Squires was suppose to help direct didn't phase Jade's jealous, possesive side. There was nothing between them and never would be, it was just how it was. She couldn't say the same about Vega. There had never been a respectful limitation between her and Beck and that bothered Jade more than she cared to admit. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Tori hadn't chosen revenge on Jade by kissing her boyfriend on the girls second day of school. Or if she had just never spoken to them after, that would have been fine too. But no, the girl hadn't been able to do that. The constant nuissance made it near impossible for Jade to truly like the girl. There were a few times that they could have been considered friendly, or at least civil, but that was only until Jade remembered why she didn't like her. Of course, then she had to admit the times that Tori had come through for her. Like when she had lied about Tori hitting her, and instead of ratting her out, Tori took the punishment. Or when she and Beck had broken up and Tori had helped them get back together, or when she had found a lady to pay for Jade's play, and found a way to keep the lady's screechy voiced daughter out of it. Yes, Tori had been nice to Jade on many accounts. But that didn't mean Jade had to like her, right?

Beck twirled her around one last time before the song ended. He smiled and kissed her forehead before saying they should go back over to the others. Andre's girlfriend was missing when they joined the group and Tori was deeply envolved in a conversation with him about the latest semester project they were working on together. Beck joined in, enjoying having his colored friend's company again. Jade found she was smiling at his happiness and even started having a conversation with Cat about the music being played. After a few minutes though Andre's kissaholic returned with drinks and only aloud him a sip before ripping it away and kissing him once more. It was almost comical, and Jade looked around to see if anyone else was amused. Beck was just ignoring the situation completely, choosing instead, to talk to Robbie and Cat, but it was the look on Tori's face that held Jade's attention. It was annoyed and disgusted, at first glance. But when Jade stared deeper, there was also a longing there, and a twing of sadness, not to mention Tori was glaring at them. She looked over at the occupied couple and back at Tori. But she was no longer looking at the couple, but was engaging in the others conversation. Still, Jade could tell she was more distant, and an air of depression still lingered about her. Then a thought struck Jade. And the more she thought of it, the more probable it became. Tori liked Andre. That would explain the deadly look she gave them, and the cold front she was throwing up now.

This is when Jade saw her oportunity.

"I'll be back," she told Beck, leaving the group, grabbing Tori's arm on her way.

"Ow, what? Jade!" The other girl protested, but Jade made sure they were out of hearing range before stopping.

"Listen Vega, I have a plan that'll help you out." She explained as Tori rubbed her wrist.

"And what plan is that? Wait, help me out with what?"

Jade grinned evilly and Tori gulped. "You like Andre. He doesn't even really like his "girlfriend" so I have a plan that will get rid of her."

Tori didn't say anything for a moment before finally studdering, "But...You...How did you kno-"

"Dude you weren't hiding it that well," Jade insisted, "So are you in or not?"

Tori looked unsure. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Jade grinned again before leaning to whisper in the girls ear.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jade was through with her idea, Tori was smiling. "You think it will work?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Trust me, it will. Intimidation is a powerful tool..."

Tori looked warily at ther other girl. "I'll remember that. By the way...why are you even helping me?"

Jade looked at the Latina for a moment before answering. "I'm not. I"m helping me."

Beck looked around frantically. He last saw Jade when she had dragged Tori off away from the group and the two hadn't been spotted since. He was pretty sure that was a sign of trouble. Tori had probably "looked his way too long" or was "batting her eyelashes at him", whatever the reason was, Jade tended to overreact. So he thought he was being perfectly reasonable in his prepanic attack. His friend not so much.

Having finally diverted Sherry, Andre was trying to help or calm Beck.

"Dude they're probably around here somewhere..." Andre assured him.

"Dude, I'm just trying to make sure Tori's okay." Beck mocked.

"Why do you care?" Andre asked. The question almost made Beck smirk, mainly because he had been around Jade so long, he knew what jealously sounded like, and he would put ten bucks down that Andre's question was layered in it.

"Look, I don't know where she and Jade went off too. You know how Jade is. I just want to make sure Tori isn't too tramatized. Okay?"

"Sure," Andre answered, letting it go.

After another minute of looking, Andre noticed something. "Hey, man, is that them up there?"

Beck looked at where his friend was pointing. Sure enough, his girlfriend and Tori were up on top of the balcony stretching over the Asphalt Cafe.

What were they doing? Surely Jade wasn't planning on murdering the poor girl. Beck shook his head and began jogging toward the stairs that led up the balcony, but stopped when the music started.

He stepped back and Tori and Jade both had mikes in their hands, getting ready to sing.

_Can't you see me standing here, I'd give you everything,_

_But I'd guess your a little blind, you don't understand a thing._

_You're everything, all I want, just wanted you to know_

_But here she comes, long legs, big eyes, I see how this is gonna go!_

Beck was completely confused now. But stopped caring when Jade joined in on the singing. He might as well enjoy this and ask the questions later.

_Girl you better back up, and take a look around!_

_I don't know if you had noticed, your on my grounds!_

_Messin with anothers things, will only get you hurt_

_If you think that this is bad, get me at my worst!_

_You have no right, to march on in_

_tryin to take my place_

_Final warning, this is it_

_You better back up, out of my space!_

The two girls made there way down the stairs, moving in perfect synchronization to the beat of the music, and walked over to...Andre's girlfriend? Surely enough, they were, circling the girl like a pack of wolves going in for the kill. Beck looked over at his friend, but Andre seemed to be picking up on something that Beck himself was missing.

_Am I making my self clear_

_Oh you better hope you get in line_

_Or I'm gonna have to teach you_

_Why you don't mess with what's mine!_

Tori wasn't usually this...vicious. And where did they find this song? Why were they even...and then something made since. Andre's girlfriend...the words of the song...Tori's attitude change. Hmmm...

Moving to stand side by side Jade and Tori forced miss "kiss-a-lot" back, looking confused and freaked.

_Girl you better back up, and take a look around!_

_I don't know if you had noticed, your on my grounds!_

_Messin with anothers things, will only get you hurt_

_If you think that this is bad, get me at my worst!_

The poor girl was trying to get away from them quickly now and spotted Andre. She ran to hide behind him and the other girls followed, standing right in front of Andre, Sherry, and Beck.

_You have no right, to march on in_

_tryin to take my place_

_Final warning, this is it_

_You better back up, out of my space!_

_J:You better back up!_

_T:Why don't you understand?_

_J: You better back up! _

_T:It don't have to get out of hand..._

_Just...You better back up!_

The two finished strong and highfived each other after the music ended. The DJ was quick to put on some new tunes.

"Andre, your friends are sooo RUDE!" Sherry complained, "Andre!"

But the black boy was way past listening to her. Instead he seemed to be having a deep conversation with Tori through eye contact. "ANDRE!"

He snapped back into focus. "Yeah? What? Hey, will you give me a minute?" Then he walked off to the distance, motioning for Tori to follow.

Sherry stared after them in disbelief for a moment.

"That's your cue to get lost!" Jade informed her, smirking.

Not knowing what else to do, the other girl just rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Yeah, keep stomping! Maybe you can keep your dignity!" Jade called after her.

After Sherry was out of sight, and probably off of campus, Beck pulled Jade to him.

"So what was all that about exactly?" He asked.

"I was helping Tori out. And Andre, they needed a little push."

"And you care that they're together." He questioned.

"What? You don't think I can be helpful out of the kindness of my heart?" She mocked a hurt expression.

Beck laughed. "Well generally, you don't. It just made me curious. I mean, I was thinking more along the lines of we were gonna have to try and hide Tori's body when we found the two of you."

"Geez, you are so melodramatic Beck, I wouldn't actually KILL her."

"Good to know," he grinned again, before getting serious, "Really Jade, what is it? I know you never pass an opportunity to make Tori miserable...why help her be happy? I mean, I see why you would help Andre, but you don't even like Tori. I actually thought she was pretty close to the bottom of your PEOPLE I HATE list."

"She was...she is...I don't know..."

"You don't know? As in, you might actually be realizing she isn't that bad?" He teased.

"Oh she is...but now it doesn't matter." She grinned staring into the distance.

"And why's that?" Beck asked. Jade just pointed to the dance floor.

Following her line of vision, Beck noticed Tori and Andre, sharing a slow dance, wrapped pretty close to each other.

He smiled for his friends, then looked back at Jade, who was still staring at them.

Then another realization dawned on him. "That's why..." he said.

She turned her gaze to him, an eyebrow raised.

"If Tori's with Andre," he explained, "then you think she wont want me, not that she did in the first place, but I know how your mind works. That's it, isn't it, that's why you wanted to help them get together."

Jade simply smiled softly, before turning back to look at the dancing couple. "You know," she finally said. "She might not be that bad..."

Beck let out a playful sigh. "What am I gonna do with you?" He teased, pulling her close to plant a kiss on her head.

"Well," Jade smiled suggestively, "I have a few ideas."

"I'm sure you do," he laughed, holding her tighter, just happy to know that she was there, that they were together, young, and alive.


End file.
